Naruto Mikaelson: The Demon Hybrid
by Quezz Billups
Summary: This is the story of Naruto Mikaelson, the 1000 year-old immortal Original vampire, the true Original Hybrid who has come to reunite his family and unleash the Demon Wolf.


Naruto Mikaelson the Demon Hybrid Chapter 1, a Naruto + Originals Crossover fanfic | FanFiction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1: The Beginning

1000 AD, The Elemental Nations

16-year-old Naruto Senju Namikaze stared out at the death and destruction before him. He was surrounded by the bodies of the entire Shinobi Alliance and his enemies including, Madara, Black Zetsu, Obito, and the mangled, torn-apart body of Kaguya could be seen strewn throughout the battlefield in a bloody, gory scene straight out of a horror movie. Naruto stood at 6'2, weighing 250 pounds of lean muscle built for both strength and speed. His hair was spiky and black with some streaks of blonde pulled into a ponytail that went to the middle his back with two bangs framing his face touching his shoulders. His amethyst eyes stared blankly at his reflection, in a pool of water made from a stray Water Jutsu, that was looking out at him with matching whisker marks adding to his overall feral look.

He then started using the pool as his personal sink to clean his hands and nails of the filth and gore. His attire was a mix of different cultures that consisted of a black armored sleeveless tunic, over that he wore a long open black and white haori with six tomoe on the collar. With that he wore a pair of black metal-plated clothe breeches with black Shinobi sandals along with black leather greaves, on his wrist he wore white leather forearm guards that stretched from his wrist to his mid-forearm, that were stamped with the Senju and Namikaze clan symbols.

After Naruto had watched as Madara impaled his mother, Tsunade Senju, and atomized her, all hell had broken loose, The Demon wolf had been awoken. You see after a surprisingly nasty beating on his 6th birthday by some drunken villagers the Kyūbi Jinchuriki went into a fugue state and awoke to the butchered remains of the foolish villagers. Old man Sandaime and his worry stricken mother had written it off as a unknown savior who had done Naruto a justice, but in reality it was something much better, or worse depending on how you looked at it. As his father/alpha, Minato Namikaze had explained, in a suppressed memory on his first full moon, Naruto, him, and the rest of their extinct clan were descendants of the Original Werewolf Pack making them Original Wolves themselves and forces of nature as they were unable to be killed unless by decapitation, or being completely disintegrated.

Some members could even shrug off complete heart destruction, as proven when a younger Genin Naruto took a full-powered Chidori to the heart protecting Haku and Zabuza. (He afterwards yelled obscenities, that would make a nun faint, at his Sensei, while his imploded heart repaired itself at a rapid rate and his Sensei, team 7, and others stared wide eyed at his undying form.) They also superhuman strength, speed, agility, and senses along with claws and a powerful set of fangs. But Naruto was different as he was also the third Jinchuriki to the Kyūbi no kitsune, or better known as, The Nine Tailed Fox.

This was due to Minato's old friend and teammate, and the second container of the Kyūbi, Kushina Uzumaki being attacked outside the village gates coming back from a rather difficult assassination mission tired and in a hurry to witness the birth of her friends child. Her attacker, "Madara" proceed to beat her within an inch of her life and unseal the Kyūbi and release it into the Hidden Leaf village to wreak havoc after he had taken control of it. After a draining and destructive battle with the imposter Madara, the Fourth Hokage and Namikaze Alpha was forced to give his life (along with his father and former Namikaze alpha Jiraiya, who died protecting little Naruto and Tsunade from the Kyūbi's claw, which proceeded to disintegrate him after he was impaled) to seal the beast into his son but gave him an advantage in the sealing. He connected the flow of the Kyūbi's massive potent demonic chakra stores to Naruto's werewolf gene and unintentionally turned his son into an extremely powerful Alpha himself, albeit with major differences.

Powered by potent ancient demonic chakra, Naruto's wolf abilities and physiology were greatly enhanced, giving him strength far surpassing his mother's and speed that mimicked Minato's teleportation technique without the yellow flash, but was just pure speed alone. His agility and senses were second to none on the planet, but that wasn't it, he had also gained two powerful werewolf forms. The Lycan form, was a hulking 8ft bipedal wolf covered in thick, midnight black fur and a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth to go along with his five long dangerously sharp and curved claws on each hand, and searing red eyes. This form was built for power, speed, and hunting all rolled into one. His other form, or The Demon was even more terrifying for it was just regular old Naruto with his most notable features being his skin, which turned completely pitch black in color (An: Like when Kakuzu uses Earth Spear), his greatly increased durability ( An: In this form nothing can pierce his skin just like Kakuzu except a strong enough lightning attack), and his uncontrollable bloodlust, he killed anything in his path that he could get his claws and fangs into without remorse which was brought on by Naruto essentially blacking out and giving over control to the Kyūbi and his inner Wolf altogether.

Though lately he has been having less and less episodes and he could remember most of what happened when he blacked out like when he had ripped out Kisame's throat when the Shark had tried to kidnap him on turtle island, this was a side effect due to Naruto's enhanced chakra system kicking into overdrive and quickly absorbing and purifying the Kyūbi's potent chakra, and life force as quickly as he could produce it. However one last Kyūbi influenced blackout fueled by his rage and pain had caused the death and destruction that surrounded him. He had truly lost himself and instantly slipped into his Demon Wolf Mode then proceeded to slaughter a weaken Obito, a shocked and hurt Madara, and a freshly summoned Kaguya, who tried to put up a fight against his savage onslaught, but ultimately failed as he effortlessly tore her limb from limb. His supposed allies looked on in growing horror and animosity as he took out the greatest threats to their world.

When Naruto had completed the job he expected cheers or at least a "Good Job", all he got in response were cries of, "He's a monster!","We should kill it before it turns on us.", and "It's a Demon !"

In the seconds that followed Naruto watched stone-faced as the entire Shinobi alliance including his team, Sensei, and fellow Konoha ninja hurled insults against his humanity and mother, while preparing a full on frontal assault on the Jinchuriki, before he suddenly blurred from his position almost 100 meters from the Shinobi, only to reappear a second later in the midst of them holding Sasuke's severed head and an off-guard Kakashi's remaining Sharingan eye clenched in his fists. What followed was 5 minutes of an intense and brutal massacre, as Naruto blurred back and forth amongst them picking off Shinobi after Shinobi with a heart removal here and a quick decapitation there. He gave the occasional overpowered punch or kick that shattered bones and removed limbs. He dodged and evaded every blow coming his way including a sudden barrage of almost endless weaponry from TenTen, that he had to keep moving away from as she was using her chakra to make them chase after him like heat seeking missiles.

Before he eventually grew agitated and rushed forward and in the blink of an eye was standing in front of her with his hand cocked back, which he swung diagonally with a swipe cleaving her in half at the waist effortlessly with his bare hand. All movement paused as everyone stared on in shock at the brutality and power of this bloodthirsty Naruto but the silence was broken by Lee as with a scream of rage he rushed forward surrounded by an aura of intense chakra while his skin was beet red. He charged towards a patiently waiting Naruto, looking to ram his fist through Naruto's head, but in his blind rage over the death of his teammate, had greatly underestimated Naruto's unmatched speed, power, and increased savagery in this form.

As the consequence he found his head removed from his shoulders when Naruto simply vanished and reappeared behind him and lazily swung his arm through the air with enough power to topple several buildings in rapid succession. After that he was engaged by a rage-filled Chouji, who wasted no words on him and quickly expanded his left arm to try and flatten Naruto only to feel his gigantic arm stopped in its path and then violently ripped off in a spray of blood. He didn't even have time to scream out in pain before he was instantly crushed to death by his own expanded limb. Choji's death kicked things into high gear as Naruto soon found himself surrounded and boxed in by several groups of Shinobi and was impaled several times with kunai, shuriken, and swords.

He was even hit with a Jutsu or two before he quickly shifted into his Lycan form and began tearing through their ranks with ease. The most memorable sight of that day was a towering shadow like Wolf-Man breathing fire into a group of cowering Mist shinobi. As he ripped the spine from a weakened Ay he moved his large canine like head to the left to avoid an eyeless Kakashi's raikiri, who was going off smell alone, but Naruto was much faster as he was instantly behind the off balance Kakashi ripping his head from his shoulders before quickly spinning around and fluidly shifting to his Demon Form while lazily throwing his clawed hand forward into a surprised Sakura's chest, who had tried to get the drop on him from behind, to grip her heart.

"Gasp, Uhh-ahh!", Sakura cried out in pain. "I always knew you were a monster," Sakura grounded out in pain and hatred glaring at him.

The crimson eyed, pitch black Naruto responded with a grin showing off his elongated fangs, before he pulled Sakura's heart from her chest and threw it away while watching the light leave her eyes. Naruto then shifted back to his human form only to feel a jolt as his chakra suddenly exploded out in a flaming crimson aura and his stores expand exponentially as he'd finally finished absorbing the entirety of the Kyūbi and its knowledge of the world, history, its bloodline limit (Sub-Element recreation) and over 4,000 years worth of elemental and sub-elemental techniques and how to use them almost seal-lessly. As the sun started to set, Naruto gazed out at the damage he had done to the elemental Nations by killing almost 99% of their ninja. With a

sigh Naruto muttered, "This long pain filled day has finally ended, but I can no longer reside here I must move on," while turning to leave, to mourn his lost, train, and explore more of the world he'd seen through Kyūbi's memories.

Timeskip- (To give Naruto time to become a full on badass I'm moving up Henrik's death and adding a twist)

1002 AD, New World, the Forest

27-year-old Niklaus Mikaelson did not know how he had allowed his youngest brother, Henrik, to talk him into seeking out the wolf men in their village, as they turned into these so-called "beasts" as their father, Mikael, harshly called the suffering men. But here he was under the full moon with his brother in one of the tallest trees he could find to safely watch the men change. As soon as the moon hit its apex, Niklaus and Henrik watched with bated breath as the six men they were spying on all suddenly lurched in different directions, falling over as their bones began breaking and resetting themselves over and over again for what seemed like hours.

Henrik, suddenly became queasy, as any 12- year-old boy would be, at the sounds of breaking bones and the excruciating screams of pain the men released, and suddenly couldn't hold down his supper. Niklaus, on the other hand was entranced by what he was witnessing for some odd reason, it was as if he felt a connection with these men and almost, almost felt their agony and need to change. He was so hypnotized by the scene before him that he didn't notice as his youngest brother lost his balance as he was dry heaving and fell from their perch and painfully dropped into the clearing the men had chosen as their own.

Niklaus was quickly shaken from his reverence as he heard his little brother cry out in pain as he broke his leg and lost all the wind in his lungs.

"Henrik! Brother! Speak to me, are you alright?!," Niklaus shouted out into the dark forested area for his brother.

All he heard in response was weak gasping and breathing, before a cough sounded off and to his relief Henrik replied weakly, "Ah! Nik, it's my leg I can't move I need your help brother!"

But before Niklaus could assure his brother of his help he was cut off by a loud and guttural howl piercing the air and creating a deep feeling of fear and unease in Niklaus's chest. He looked down finally catching sight of his injured brother, but his attention was then drawn toward a larger shadowy creature moving impossibly fast and unperturbed towards Henrik.

"HENRIK COVER YOURSELF HERE I COME BROTHER!, " Niklaus bellowed out to his brother but his words were for nought, for as soon as he said them Henrik's shoulder and a large portion of his neck were caught in the jaws of a large dark brown Wolf with glowing yellow amber eyes blinking menacingly through the blood that matted its already dirty fur as it tore into a helpless and screaming Henrik.

"BROTHER, PLEASE HELP ME! AHHHHH THEIR KILLING ME! NIIIKKK!," the young boy screamed in agony as another large wolf with dark grey fur went for his chest while a black wolf of moderate size attacked his already broken leg. Tears streamed down Niklaus' face as he watched one of the most important people in his life be torn apart while he could do nothing, having left his sword back in the village not thinking things could have gone so horribly wrong. As he heard Henrik's cries get dimmer and his own heart-wrenching sobs and blinding tears hit a fever pitch Niklaus was shaken from his agony when he heard a loud bark, trees toppling and crashing to the ground, and soon after the whimpers of a hurt dog. Niklaus turned his attention to his brother's mutilated body not expecting to see someone kneeling by his brother with a torch brightening the clearing and revealing that two of the attacking wolves had been torn in half and one was laying wrapped around a tree that had been miraculously uprooted.

Niklaus watched as the figure dressed in a black traveling cloak with a hood, said a few words over his brother before moving his hands closer to Henrik's almost torn open chest cavity, while unknown to him the strangers eyes had taken on a crimson coloring and his teeth extended into fangs as he sensed another of his kind yet it was somehow dulled. Niklaus chose this moment to intervene on whatever this stranger planned to do with his youngest brothers body.

"Stay away from him!," He shouted in anger as he dropped from the tree and rushed the man with his fist raised intending to strike him before in the blink of an eye Niklaus found himself pinned to a tree by his neck and held into the air by the surprisingly strong man. Passionate crimson eyes bore into his own before the man spoke in a deep yet youthful baritone.

"Please, let me help your brother before he succumbs to his injuries," he said before he pulled his hood down while he released Niklaus. As Niklaus got a good look at the tall young man before him he couldn't help but notice how close in age he looked to his younger siblings, Kol and Rebekah. The young man before him had nice tanned skin, with long flowing black hair, streaked with blonde that framed his face falling to his shoulders and a long braid that stopped at the middle of his back (Like Ed's braid from FMA) and a single strand hanging down in the middle of his face. And six whisker marks adorned his cheeks giving his youthful yet angular, somewhat chiseled face a feral look, Niklaus could even make out the fangs poking out of his mouth.

"How can you save him….he is near death, I should have protected him," Niklaus finally responded in sorrow as more tears made their way down his face.

The stranger simply responded with, "Just watch," and proceeded to walk back towards the slowly fading Henrik followed by a reluctant Niklaus. (We all know who the "stranger" is so no more stranger crap) The last two years had been a productive two years for young Naruto as he had completely and utterly thrown himself into training and mastering not only the justu he'd gotten from the Kyūbi, but also the teachings of his clans and his beloved parents techniques (including Tsunade's healing techniques), as well as his Alpha werewolf abilities, he had even discovered he could transfer the werewolf gene to anyone with the venom in his bite if he choose.

He had planned to turn the boy, but had seen his age and how innocent he looked, so he decided against it as he placed one hand on the pale and slowly cooling boys shoulder and another over his chest, when both suddenly flared up surrounded by a green aura tinted with a dark crimson. Unseen, because of the cloak, Naruto 's veins on his forearms started to turn black and die, yet rapidly began to heal as he simultaneously took the boys pain while healing him with his naturally potent Senju chakra and stable Kyūbi chakra. Niklaus watched in amazement as his brothers wounds began to steam and seal up in quick rapid succession starting with his open chest closing and, his stomach and neck mending themselves before he looked as good as new with his color even returning to him, he even heard and saw as his brothers leg snapped back into place and the wound closed.

"Amazing how did you do that you healed him?," Niklaus asked in astonishment. Naruto merely grinned back at him before he quickly scooped the boy up and deposited him into Niklaus's arms.

"Come, I'll tell you that and more on the way back to your village. I will make sure you get there safe," Naruto seriously replied. Nik merely responded with nod and they were soon making their way back towards the village.

On the way back to the village Niklaus took the initiative to start getting to know his brother's savior and asked, "So what do I call you?" "Naruto," the dark-haired teen replied. "How did you know to come help us and how did you combat the wolves?" Niklaus asked.

"I'm one and so are you from what I can tell, but I'm special, " Naruto answered bluntly.

Niklaus stared wide eyed at the stranger before responding with, "How do you figure? I've never turned on a full moon and my parents aren't werewolves."

"Then they're not your parents, or at least one of them isn't, trust me you're a wolf my friend," Naruto shot back making Klaus stare at him hard before shaking his head and asking," You said you're different how?" Naruto thought for moment on how to answer his question, before going with honestly.

"Well for one I'm not all feral and trying to kill you even though it's a full moon, Naruto replied with a grin showing off his fangs that Klaus returned,"Plus I'm what you would call a more evolved wolf."

"How so," Niklaus questioned only to glance at Naruto and get his answer, as Naruto allowed his body and sclera to take on a pitch black color, as his irises blazed a crimson red. Klaus starred on with a bit of fear and curiously in his eyes before Naruto responded with a massive grin,

"I am descended from the original werewolves, that makes me unkillable and gives me some perks, this form being one. Oh I also might be slightly immortal thanks to absorbing a powerful demon that was sealed in me at a young age."

Niklaus suddenly froze and turned to stare at the young man next to him as if he had grown a second head. Naruto caught his stare and immediately kneeled over laughing his arse off before he said, "Sorry...sorry heheh I just seeing people's faces when I tell them that."

Klaus could only respond by shaking his head and continuing on before he saw torches ahead and looked to Naruto and spoke, "This is the entrance to my village, if you have nowhere to go I'm sure my family would be okay with you staying with us for awhile, especially after saving my brother from my mistakes, well maybe except for my father."

"That's fine I'd love to stay and learn your customs and ways, plus it could be fun getting to know another wolf," Naruto replied with a smile before Niklaus frowned and quickly added,

"Could you keep that to yourself mate, after tonight my family may grow even more wary of wolves living here and what that may bring. You might want to hide what you are before the know you better, I trust you though ." Naruto understood where he was coming from and silently agreed to keep his secret, before they continued on into the village to truly start a story that would go into the history books.

Finished


End file.
